


What coincidences

by ShiroLeviNeko



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Apartments, Coincidences, Eren is scared of spiders, Erwin/Mike, M/M, Oneshot, Spiders, doormats, levi and erwin are best friends, levi has a tarantula, the tarantula is called Frodo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroLeviNeko/pseuds/ShiroLeviNeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somebody always takes Levi's doormat and brings it back after a day or two.<br/>Levi's pet-tarantula breaks out with Mike's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What coincidences

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, here I am again! :>  
> Firstly, i have no idea about pet-tarantulas or spiders in general. And i would never get one myself! D:  
> Again i found a post with nice AU's and while reading them, I just had to put three of them together in one!  
> I don't know if i did a decent job and if i didn't, i'm sorry for wasting your time!
> 
> As always, please tell me my mistakes, i hate it that english isn't my first language... *sobs*  
> And, as always too, no Beta! (I should not write when I'm tired, i found so many mistakes and i bet there are even more :'D)

-Someone keeps stealing my doormat AU-

-My pet tarantula escaped and i forgot to warn the guy ~~below~~ above me who is scared of spiders AU-

-I went to investigate a scream and found my neighbour standing on a chair to avoid a rat/cockroach/snake AU-

 

 

 

„What. The. Fuck?“ Levi growled as he stood before the door to his apartment. People who would see him standing there, would ask themself's whats wrong with him, but Levi stood there, looked at the floor and had a really bad frown on his face.

His doormat was gone.

Again. Every week it would be gone and then, magically, it would be back one or two days later. And the ravenhaired could only be mad, because he loved that stupid, old thing dearly, he got it from his beloved Dad when he moved out three years ago and it said „Fucking Hell! Not you again! GO AWAY!“, which was so, SO Levi (his Dad ordered it especially for Levi, so it would fit on the doormat).

The 21-year-old groaned and hit his head at his door once, then sighed deeply and opened the door to his apartment; his doormat would be back within days anyway (so he hoped).  
He dropped his keys on the cabinet, hung up is jacket and pulled off his shoes, then walked into his kitchen.

He needed food, but he was to lazy to make Dinner or anything remotely, so he just picked some toast and nibbled on it. He would need some „real“ food eventually, but not yet. And he would need to feed Frodo, too.

So he walked over to his rather big terrarium, clucked really softly and his tarantula crawled out from under its favorite rock. „Ah, hey there, Frodo!“ he smiled a little bit and fed his spider. He got Frodo some years ago, because his friend Erwin won a bet and said, Levi had to buy a spider. It was a stupid decision from Erwin, because why would you choose THAT and not something more... funny?  
Levi had been irritated, but went into a petshop and thought about getting „food-spiders“, because Erwin never said, what kind of spider he had to buy, but then he saw Frodo and thought „Oh, hey, let's scare Erwin a bit, right?“. He would have never gotten a pet without him.

After watching Frodo a little while, his stomach started to growl and Levi walked back into his kitchen to make himself dinner. It didn't take long and he sat down on his couch, pulled his feet up, to sit down on them while he started the TV and watched whatever was on it right now.

He heared keys at his door and that someone opened it, but didn't bother standing up to look who it was; there where only one other person with a spare key and that big blonde Dude just pulled off his shoes and walked over to Levi.

„Hey Erwin, how was work today?“ he asked without looking at him until he felt the couch dip at the other end.

„Really busy, like always,“ said big blond Dude answered with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair. It did not fall into the same style like before and when Levi looked at him, he laughed silently.

„You look stupid, do something about your hair,“ he said with a smirk and the blond rose one of his big eyebrows.

„Says the one who hasn't cut his hair in months, look at your undercut, Levi, its nearly not an undercut anymore!“ Erwin retorted and pushed at his friend's shoulder with a muttered „Ass“.

„Oh, yea, right, YOU said you would cut it!“ Levi shot back and pushes the other one. „But you are always working and I don't want you to do it, because you always just look if I'm alright and then go back to Mike... I don't want you to feel... forced, you know?“

His voice got smaller and smaller until he was finished and he was looking at his hands in his lap. They have been friends since kindergarden, Erwin was something like a big brother to him and Levi knew that Mike was a little bit jealous, even thought he knew that Erwin and Levi never took a step into such an realationship. The ravenhaired just didn't want to give Mike a reason to dislike him, because Mike was an awesome guy and Erwin loved him so very much, since he saw him the first time in Middleschool.

„Aww, Levi, you cute little thing!“ Erwin suddenly cooed, pulled him into a hug and ruffles the black hair while Levi spluttered something not understandable, before he stood up and smiled at the other.  
„Come on, lets get your hair in order! You still have your razor, right?“ were his words and he walked to the bathroom, but stopped and looked at the eating tarantula. „I wonder when you will die... I can't understand why Levi still keeps you...“

Then he suddenly got a hit to the back of his head, whipped his head around and looked at Levi who looked shocked and said with a mocking tone: „What, Erwin, how can you say that?! Frodo is such a nice, little fella and i just bought him because you said i should buy a spider! Do not wish a part of my family its death!“

Then the shorter man snorted and walked around Erwin to his bathroom. He heard the blond man laugh and then his footsteps who followed the other.

Soon enough the bussing sound of Levi's razor echoed through the apartment and his undercut got its shape back. Little did they talk, because Erwin took this task very serious. Once he cut the undercut... wrong and in revenge Levi shaved one of his eyebrows, which was not a very nice look (but it did got Mike to notice Erwin and talk to him, which was a good thing).

Just when the taller man finished the shaving of Levi's undercut, they both could hear Erwins mobilephone.  
„Oh, i guess that's Mike. I gotta go, but your undercut should be fine, right?“ Erwin smiled into the mirror, looking at the other who ran his hand over the newly shaved part.

„Yes, thank you Erwin,“ was the smiling answere and they left the bathroom. Erwin got his bag, pulled on his shoes and jacket while Levi leaned against the wall in his corridor. Erwin wished Levi a good Night and Levi said, that Erwin should drive safe, give Mike his greetings and wished him a good Night as well.

When his door closed, the man left alone sighed deeply, pushed himself off the wall and switched off the lights everywhere, the TV and then walked back into his bathroom, where he cleaned the mess, brushed his teeth before he walked into his bedroom. There he changed into his pyjama's, crawled into his bed and fell asleep real soon.

 

The next day was like any other day to Levi; waking up, getting breakfast, showering, getting dressed and brushing his teeth, leaving his apartment, going to university, sitting through his lectures, going to work at this little sushi joint and then, finally, walking back home.

There was never happening something exciting to him, its alway the same boring stuff.  
The only thing, that was different, was that his doormat vanished sometimes and then got back to him.

Like today.

When he came back home, it was laying front of his door again. Levi frowned at it, shook his head and opend his door to walk in. Someday he would have to find out, who was stealing it and bringing it back. It had to be someone in his complex, but Levi never had a real craving to find the thief, so he never did something.  
It came back to him anyway, right?

Beeing alone in his apartment always led the ravenhaired to sighing a lot. He knew, there were nothing for him to sigh, because his life was nice, it was okay; loving parents who supported him, who loved him even after he told them that he was gay, he went to an awesome university, had a good parttime job, a nice apartment with a low rent, the best friend he could wish for.  
But there was always something the was missing and Levi could never pitpoint what it was.

He got Frodo its food, then sat down at his windowsill, pulled up his feet and looked outside. Just when he stepped into the building it started to rain, which was something Levi really enjoyed.

It looked like the world got washed clean for a moment, like everything would look like new after the rain. He loved how the drops let the lights outside sparkle and Levi felt a little bit melancholic. His mind wandered to far away places while looking outside and he wondered if someone different felt the same way he did, while sitting on their sill and looking out the window.

It was never good for him to be alone when it rained, he felt like he could do nothing, which was the reason he always got to ged early (after his bathroom visit). Under the blanket he grabbed one of his pillows, pulled it to his chest and rolled himself into a small ball on his big, soft bed. He heared the thunder outside and could not help but twitch in his bed. It was not like he was scared of the thunder, but it always caughed him by surprise.  
But even with the thunder in the background he got a good nights sleep to start his normal routine the next day.

 

His doormat stayed in its place for the next days, never it was away when Levi got home and he thought, that maybe the person got themself a doormat.  
So this little (exciting) thing didn't happen for some time and his life went on, until Erwin came and told him, that he wouldn't be able to visit him for some time, because he had to do a job outside of the city for a month.

When the blond one left again, the ravenhaired couldn't help, but getting nervous. He hated it when Erwin left for some time, because he always thought of the worst things like Erwin getting into a crash and never coming back or that he'll meet someone who isn't such a pessimistic best friend.

The days after Erwins departure went slow, the weeks slower and the months even slower than a snail and Levi felt like a schoolgirl who was waiting for her crush to come back, which was NOT how Levi really felt.

It was just very lonely; his parents lived in Paris, his best friend Hanji in Australia, his „squard“ was in America (four people he met in Highschool while he over there for some months) and he wasn't that close with Mike to meet up with him. He didn't have many friends, but the ones he had, he would never change, even if someone would give him money for it.

Even thought he wanted to greet Erwin at the train station, he didn't want to stand in the way of Mike's reunion with his boyfriend. So it was a big surprise when Mike asked him to come with him; it seemed like he noticed that Levi was kind of down in university (they attended the same one). And it was a mucch bigger surprise when the big One, how Levi called him, said, he had to go alone, because Mike had to stand in for another worker at his workplace.

Levi blinked, then patted the arm of the other and said it would be no problem to go alone and that he was sad to go alone, which was not a lie. Mike gave him his carkeys and shooed him away, because he didn't want to let Erwin wait alone at the train station platform.

So Levi went alone and stuck in the traffic for some time and he knew he was to late for the train to arrive, which it had so it seemed, because there were so many people coming from the trainstation.

Even while standing on his tiptoes he could not look over the heads of the people, because he was so fucking small and it frustrated the ravenhaired very much.  
He nearly fell to the ground when someone walking into him. A voice shouted „Whoa!“, hands grabbed his arms and pulled him up and into a chest. Suprised and startled Levi looked up (always those big ass people!) and saw a youthful face with a little smile on it and very, very pretty kind-off blue eyes.

„Oh, hello there...“ the stranger breathed and his smile got a little bigger until it got sheepish. „I'm sorry I walked into you! It was not on purpose, i was looking on my phone...“ the taller man explained and let go of Levi's arms.

„Oh, uh, yea, uhm... It's- It's okay, I'm fine, you caught me just in time, so, uh... Thank you for not letting me fall?“ Levi stuttered unsure. He was never good in the presence of people he thought were hot, at this example here, this was a very good one.

„Ah, no, it's alright! I walked into you, so I had to catch you before you fall! I have to be more careful!“ the dark haired man laughed (Levi wasn't sure if his hair was brown or black, because it was kind of dark around them) and smiled at Levi with bright eyes and said: „Have a nice evening! I hope nobody walks into you again...“

It was hard for Levi not to drop his mouth, but he was an adult and as an adult he new how to behave, even if there was someone this much his type in front of him. He was here to get Erwin, not the number of some guy who ran into him. „Yea, yes. A nice evening to you, too,“ he said in a rushed voice, shot the other man a short, little smile and walked around him.

Finally he saw Erwin with his suitcase, got a smile on his face and shoved himself through the people. „Erwin!“ he shouted and the called man looked up, his face lit up when he saw Levi and a big smile was on it. As soon as Levi reached his best friend, said best friend pulled him in a bear hug and nearly crushed his rips.

„Ah, yes, its so good to see you, Levi! The people around me in that other city were so annoying, you wouldn't belive it! Mike told me, he would not be able to get me, but it's hard to find you around so many people...“ Erwin grinned and coughed a little, still with a smile, when he got a punch into his stomach.

„Do not make fun of me, Erwin Smith! It's not nice, I'm going to leave you behind!“ Levi knew he was all bark and not bite, but his glare was still very good, even thought not very efficient against Erwin.  
„Let's get you home,“ he smiled with a softer voice, pulled at the arm of his friend and let it go when Erwin followed him laughing.

Levi didn't notice the stranger who ran into him, standing against the wall of a builing and looking at him. He didn't see the little sad face he got, when Levi walked to the car with Erwin at his side, got in and drove away.

While driving Levi listened to Erwin ramble about his past month, about his stupid coworkers there and how much he missed it to work here again and getting to have Mike at his side and visiting Levi again.  
„Erwin, you know, it only has been a month? You sound like you went away for a lifetime!“ Levi's voice sounded amused and Erwin groaned.  
„Levi, no, you don't understand! It was horrible!“ the blond vigorously whined.

Sitting there in the car and listening to Erwin, showed Levi again how much he missed the other one during his absence and normally he wasn't a fan of it, to invite friends over, but this was Erwin and he just got back, so Levi suggested: „How about you and Mike come over tomorrow evening? I don't have to work and it's been a while, I could cook something and we can have a nice evening or something?“

The look the blond shot him said how much it surpised him. „Wow. Woow. Levi, are you alright? The last time you invited me and Mike was years ago! But, sure, it would be a pleasure! Oh and drive to your address now, then you don't have to walk home tonight; I'll take the car back,“ was his answere and he got a nod as an answere.

Both stayed silent the rest of the drive and when Levi got to his complex, he stopped, got out of the car, gave the keys to Erwin and said his Good Bye. He stayed at the door until he couldn't see Mike's car anymore and then walked up to his apartment.

With a groan he noticed that his doormat was gone again, hung his head and ran a hand over his undercut (which needed a cut again). He sighed, opened his door and got in.

At least his evening wasn't was boring as his last day's and he even got to see some really nice guy, who he would surley never see again. It made Levi a little bit frustrated, but he couldn't help it.  
With a look at his watch he noticed that it was late, so he got himself something small for dinner, gave Frodo his food, went to the bathroom and then to bed.

 

The next day Levi slept in, because it was sunday, no university, no work, no anything until the evening, so he took his time to sleep. He dreamed about a guy with nice eye's and brown hair, but thats all he remembered when he got up.

When he woke up it was pretty late; he got himself breakfast, sat in front of his TV and watched one of his favorite shows while eating. After eating, he got Frodo out of his terrarium to give it some soft, lovely petting time. It had taken some time for him to get used to pet a spider, but now he was used to it; the little spider was more scared of humans, than humans of spiders, so he was always very careful. He liked his spider, but the next time he would get a pet, it would be a cat, because they weren't as much work as a dog.

After some time, Levi put Frodo back into its terrarium, washed his hands and started preparing dinner. He was a good cook, but mostly to lazy to do anything. His mom showed him how to cook, to impress a future girlfriend, like she always said; when he came out of the closet, she just said, that guys liked to eat good stuff, too.

Erwin and Mike came while Levi was cooking (Erwin let them in with his spare key) and took out the dishes. The finished when Levi finished cooking and they started to eat. They talked about their lifes, where Erwin and Mike could talk more about then Levi, because Levi thought of his life as boring. They made fun of each other, talked about the last years and the futur until Erwin suddenly asked: „Who is stealing your doormate always?!“

Levi blinked, then ran his hand over his face and groaned: „I don't know! I thought it stopped, because it hadn't happen in the last weeks, but now its gone again and I hav no idea who keeps stealing it! I mean, its not that hard to buy one!“

Mike got a smug smile on his face as he answered: „But your doormat is quit special, if I remember right? Maybe the person can't find a similar one?“

„There can't be a similar one, because my dad gave it to me as a present, specially made for me!“ Levi grumbled and crossed his arms at his chest. A deep frown was on his face again and Erwin poked at the space between his eyebrows, while saying: „Do not fret, Levi, as long as it is clean and there is no damage.“

Levi swat Erwins hand away, glared a little bit at him and Mike hummed in agreement to his boyfriend. Then he crooked his head a little bit to the side and asked: „Can I pet Frodo for some time?“  
The other both men looked at him, then Levi laughed lowly: „Yes, you can. Be careful!“ and Erwin whined: „Oh, come on, Mike! You know that i can't stand that thing!“ Mike shrugged his big shoulders, stood up and walked over to the spider.

Erwin looked after him, then hit his head at the table and whined again, while Levi got up and put away the dishes. „Erwin, would you help me? Then you don't have to worry about Mike and Frodo,“ he asked and the asked man stood up and helped him. Back in the kitchen, Levi cleared his throat and started: „Uh, you see... Yesterday, at the trainstation...“ He stopped and shook his head; he didn't want to tell Erwin anymore, but he needed to tell it someone, because he didn't want to keep it to himself. Or couldn't.

„Yes? What happend yesterday at the trainstation?“ was the patient demand and Levi took a deep breath.  
„There was some guy, who ran into me. He was... He... He was really...“ stammered the ravenhaired and sighed. „He had so nice eye's, Erwin, and such a nice smile-“ Levi continued, but couldn't talk anymore and shook his head again.

„Hm. And you have no idea who that guy is, right? Didn't ask of his phonenumber, too, i assume?“ supposed his best friend and Levi put his face into his hands. „No! Clearly not! You know how i am around people who are hot!“ His voice was frustrated; he hated himself for not beeing able to talk properly to other people who aren't his friend's or family.

Erwin just laughed softly and said, that Levi would find special person someday, sometimes it just needed more time.  
When they went into the livingroom, Mike put away Frodo and washed his hands, because he was not allowed to touch Erwin before.  
They stayed some more time, then went home, because everyone of them had to work or go to university the next day.

That night Levi slept not very well, because he thought something was off, but couldn't place what it was.

 

The next evening he was able to say what was wrong.

The lid of his terrarium wasn't closed, how it should be closed and there was no sign of Frodo.

„Oh my god. Nononononon, thats not good!“ he murmured in panic and started to search his whole apartment, but could not find his tarantula. It was getting later and later and even thought that Levi hadn't found his spider, he went to bed, with a foul feeling to his stomach. He put its food in the terrarium, let open the lid and hoped for the best.

Frodo was not his favorite animal, nonetheless it was his pet and he had to keep an eye on it. Spiders were easy to scare and Levi didn't want to think about what other people would do to it, when they saw it; most people would just see a tarantula in their apartment and get a broom or a shoe and hit on it-  
It was nothing Levi wanted to think about before going to sleep.

 

When he got home the next evening, his doormat was still gone and so his spider, the food still where it had been left the day before and Levi sighed deeply.  
Again he searched his whole apartment, pulled up pillows and clothes and curtains, but there were no Frodo.

With a „Shit“ he sat down on his couch, leaned back his head. His first pet got lost, because his friend couldn't closed the lid, wonderful. Levi pulled out his phone and texted Erwin that Frodo was lost and then, suddenly, he heared a loud scream, which sounded a lot like a woman. With a jolt he sat up straight, waited and there was the scream again.

The ravenhaired shot up, grabbed his keys and ran upstairs, because the scream seemed to come from above him. There he listened to another sound and heared a muffled „SHIT, FUCK, NO!“ and ran to that door.  
The first thing that he noticed was... „Is that my doormat?! What the hell?!“ he asked dumbfounded, stood there a second until he heared someone inside the apartemnt loudly saying „NO LISTEN MIKASA, THERE'S A FUCKING SPIDER! AND ITS A FUCKING BIG ONE!“.

That was enough for Levi, he grabbed the doorknob and twistet- and the door swung open. With a few big steps Levi walked into the livingroom and saw his Spider on the floor and a person on a chair with a mobilephone at its ear.

„Frodo!“ Levi called out relieved, walked up to the scared little thing, murmured soft things to it and let it crawl on his hand. He softly petted it and the person's shrill voice asked „Frodo?! You named a fucking spider after a cute little Hobbit?! Have you noticed that that THING is a tarantula?!“

Levi stood rigid for a second, then remembered his doormat and shot a glare at the person on the chair while growling: „YOU! You keep stealing my doormat! What the hell is wrong with you?! Haven't heard that you can't just take other people's property?! I could-!“  
He wanted to throw a little fit here and now, but every other word stuck in his throat as he looked at the man on the chair.

It was the one, who ran into him two day's ago, the one with the nice eye's and the beautiful smile.

Both of them gave away a litte „Oh...!“ and stared at each other for a moment, until the man on the chair cleared his throat and slowly got down from it.  
„Uh, yea, I- I really like your doormat? And i only take it, when i get visitors...“ the brunet murmured and smiled sheepishly.

Levi stared at the man and raised an eyebrow. „And you don't think I get visitors, too? It's not that hard to buy a fucking doormat, buddy,“ were his words, while petting Frodo. The other man opend his mouth again, then jerked when he saw the spider crawl up. Levi pulled it down to his hand again and smirked: „Are you scared of spiders, thief?“

The other one wrinkledd his nose, crossed his arms and answered: „They are gross. The little ones, that you find in every house, are okay, but that- that THING...! How in the world can you call it Frodo?!“

The shorter Male shrugged his shoulders and looked at Frodo. „Why not? Nobody would think I talk about a spider when I talk about it, its funny to see their reactions,“ was his truthful answere. Then he looked up again and saw that eye's of the other were a nice mix of blue and green and his haird had a nice brown color.

„I'm sorry for my spider, my friend was over with his boyfriend yesterday and he let the lid open. It seems like Frodo just wanted to take a walk,“ Levi said after a really short while and pulled himself together a little to say: „I don't know if you ever bothered to look at my nameplate, but my name's Levi. More or less nice to meet you?“

The brunet blinked, then laughed before he answered: „I have to say, I never did that. I'm Eren, hello, nice to meet you! I would shake your hand, but I don't really want to come near you with that spider on your hand...“

That made Levi laugh softly and he wished he could just right out ask the other man, Eren, for a date, but he did not have the courage for it. „Okay. Uh. I- I will- I will go down again, now, and I'll take my doormat again... Please don't take this one again, I got it from my dad...! Good Night, Eren,“ he said in a little voice, with a small smile.

He didn't know, but Eren saw something in his eyes that made his heart race and before Eren could stop himself, he shot out „Do you want to go on a date with me?!“ Just when those words left his mouth, his eyes grew big and he stared at the ravenhaired man, because he could not belive it, but just asked out a guy who had a boyfriend already-

„What?“

„Wait, no, forget that please, I'm sorry! I know a man shouldn't ask out another man when he already has a boyfriend, so- Just forget it please. Sometimes my mouth is faster than my head-!“ Eren hold up his hands and laughed awkwardly, then scrached the back of his head.

„What??! Boyfriend?“

Levi was more confused and a lot more flustered than he wanted to be and it took him a minute to come on track with his thoughts to say: „I don't have a boyfriend?“  
Now it was Eren's turn to be confused. „Really? But- I saw you at the trainstation! With a big, blond Guy, I thought- Isn't he your boyfriend?!“  
Levi stared at him for a moment, then started to laugh at him a little bit harder than he should have, but he could not not laugh.  
„The big blond Guy is my best friend; his boyfriend left the lid open yesterday,“ he giggled and took a deep breath, because he didn't want to start laughing again. „So, Eren... I would really like to go on a date with you. But I'll go downstairs now, Frodo has to get back in his terrarium. You know where I live, thief!“ the smaller man smirked more confident, winked at the taller man and left the apartment.

He took his doormat and walked downstairs, put the doormat in front of his door and put Frodo away (who jumped at his food like he was starving). Levi closed the lid thorough, smiles at Frodo and then threw himself on his couch. Now he just had to wait-

_Ding Dong_

The ravenhaired grinned brightly, stood up, walked to the door, put on a mask of disinterest, opened it and on the other side stood Eren, who had his hands in his jeanspockets and looked a little bit shy and asked: „Soo... You wanna go on a date with me?“

 

(Nobody should be surprised that some years later they share the doormat in front of ONE door.)


End file.
